Mrs Nealan of Queenscove
by Dom-Basher CHAMPION
Summary: Neal drew back the veil partway, and kissed the red lips in the ricepainted face. But it wasn't Yuki's kiss. He drew back the veil all the way, and the new Mrs. Nealan of Queenscove collapsed into his arms. KN, KelNeal. R&R, please!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **This is a revision of my original. Considering I started this more than a year ago, I certainly hope I've improved since the first version. Bleargh……. Heh.

Basic Summary: It's the wedding day for Yuki and Neal, but something happens that neither of them planned. I smell something fishy, and it's not the reception food.

**Disclaimer:** Look at the site name. If this belonged to me, I wouldn't be writing on a _fanfiction_ site, I'd be making big bucks in the real world.

NEW VERSION:

Sir Neal of Queenscove was a knight with nerves. If you asked anyone who knew him, they'd probably compliment you on your _wonderful_ powers of observation. (Sarcasm intended.) And of all the people who knew Neal, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was definitely one of the ones who knew him best. That is why, as she stood outside his dressing room, Kel knew exactly what she would find inside. With a sigh, she poked the door open soundlessly and peeked through.

The first thing to reach her ears was Neal himself, muttering distractedly. "-can't believe that Areida would have to let me know of this 'new book'" at this he scoffed "that she had to show me. _99 Things that Could Go Wrong at Your Wedding_, very supportive sister, indeed! Why, oh why, do I have to keep replaying that one about the woman who went deaf due to a grain of rice stuck in her ear?_((1))_ The food is now potentially dangerous, too! I don't even want to _think_ about what that rascal of a cousin of mine did to me to earn that thrice-cursed nickname at Rosemark-"

"Queenscove, do try not to hyperventilate too much. Think how disappointed Yuki would be if you fainted at the altar. It's times like thease that make it seem as though your brain really _is_ lumpy meat." Kel leaned against the wall, brow raised, in a near perfect imitation of the man opposite her, currently raking his hands wildly through his lightish brown hair. Her drawl had only emphasized her imitation further, speaking just like Neal. Eight years of combat experience had taught Kel when to interrupt brawl. Eight years of experience with Neal had taught her when to interrupt his rants – as well as how to impersonate him.

Despite the fact that Neal was pale and sweating, green eyes feverish and hair resembling part of a tumbleweed, Kel had to admit he looked handsome. In an emerald-green tunic over a pale green shirt, with forest green hose and shoes, he still managed to make a nice picture that several girls would swoon over. (If they had done so, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, his bride-to-be, probably would have started waving her naginata around with a roar of rage, and driven the screaming girls far, far away.) Now she just had to fix the hair part.

"Kel?" Neal seemed at a loss, nearly speechless, which was exceedingly rare in his case. "Aren't you supposed to be with Yuki?" Kel fetched a comb and bowl of water as he watched.

"I thought the same thing with Shinko as I do now: asking me for marriage advice is like a horse trying to raise chicks. I'm not even single," Kel told him. Wetting the comb, she tried to make sense of his hair. "If you muss your hair any more, it will blow away like the weed it resembles" Neal was informed.

While Neal stood there, still nervous, he inspected his best friend. She was clad in two silk kimonos, the outer a mint green with emerald-colored leaves embroidered in patterns, the inner a forest green. Her obi was an eye catching shade much resembling fresh grass, tied stiffly with a wide bow, and it matched the fan tucked within perfectly. Neal could see the ornament hanging out, a jade sparrow, and gulped as he remembered that the pretty fan could most likely cut several of his appendages off. Her hair had grown just long enough to be twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck, and Neal was fairly sure there was a hidden knife somewhere in that stylish knot. In fact, he realized, there were faint outlines of knives in many other places elsewhere in that delicate outfit.

At the moment, Kel was looking at him mock-sternly, dreamer's hazel eyes dancing. Her lilps threatened to curve upwards under her delicate nose. Her muscled arms revealed she was no court lady, but she looked quite decent, if not achieving the "fragile" look. Alanna and the other women had, ahem, _persuaded_ her to wear tiny emerald eardrops. The jewels were actually carved into miniature paper cranes, and upon closer inspection razor sharp. Kel left little to chance. Once the exquisite jewelry had been put into her earlobes and they had removed her gag, she had managed to give the circle of women warriors that advised her an earful on the subject. Neal decided he was glad he wasn't there, but it was worth it. All that green accented her eyes perfectly. 'She'd look good on my arm,' thought Neal absently. As if realizing his previous thought, he stiffened momentarily. (Kel looked at him in puzzlement, having formerly thought that his eyes couldn't get any wider.) He deliberately relaxed, sure that he was just making an sensible observation about color-coordination since the idea of Kel on Neal's arm right before Neal's wedding was just wrong.

Kel clucked her tongue at the utter mess she was attempting to straighten out. Typical Neal, caught up in nerves so as to utterly neglect any neatness of appearance. Though Kel was no typical lady, she took great care to appear immaculate and unflustered as is the Yamani way. She was a tad bit nervous about this wedding, but she hid it behind a still face. She did her best not to think of all the things that could go wrong when her two best friends collided. In the meantime, there was work to be done.

A time later, Kel stepped away from Neal, nodding in approval at his now somewhat tidier hair. "Just calm down, and if I catch you touching your hair you're quite in for it," she instructed him, though she twitched his clothes a bit to add the finishing touch. Giving him a warm smile of reassurance, Kel left the room. Neal continued to watch the door, his comfort before the ceremony gone.

She was making her way down the corridor of rooms that were in use for the occasion when she heard a noise from one of them. She poked her head in cautiously with a rustle of silk.

Kel never saw it coming. Blackness descended, as though she were swimming upwards with leaden limbs. Her eyelids fell; she sagged, and the door clicked shut.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to the people who reviewed! As for the shortness of the last chappie, that was a bit of an introduction. Just so that people would realize that it was Neal's wedding day and everything. Anyway, here goes! Oh, and BTW, this is a KelNeal. Woo!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tamora Pierce, lucky woman.

Keladry of Mindelan's limp figure was quickly dragged inside the closet. No one else had been in the hallway at the time, so no one had seen what had happened.

Inside the closet, a person bent over Kel. In a husky voice, he? she? said, "Oh, you'll regret what you did. You'll feel the same pain, the same sadness, the same sorrow." He or she waved a hand that glowed blood-red.

Kel sat up. Her eyes had glazed over. She looked the essence of a zombie, although I doubt many zombies looked like Keladry of Mindelan.

"Don't worry, girl," said the person. "The spell will wear off after a certain – event - has occurred. Then you'll be back to normal. At least, as normal as you can be after I'm done." He or she gave a short, slightly high-pitched laugh, strange with such a husky voice, and slightly insane. "Although, after what you'll have gone through, you couldn't possibly feel at all normal." He or she gathered her up in his arms to carry her.

Yuki looked in the mirror once more, just to make sure everything was perfect. She could barely contain her excitement, Yamani mask or no. Her handmaidens had left to give her a few last minutes to think. She breathed deeply, meditating. Today was one of the most exciting days of her life. She didn't know full well what that meant.

Yuki looked in the mirror and saw the door open. She saw a woman come in. "Who might you be?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter. I was sent to bring you to somewhere." the lady replied.

"Where?" said Yuki.

"It's a surprise. Nealan of Queenscove sent me." Yuki figured that it had to be all right if Neal had sent him. She didn't know what a lie that was. She didn't know that this could be the biggest mistake of her life.

She followed the stranger into the hall. She led Yuki to a small room. Once they had gotten inside, she said, with her back turned, "Surprise." Then she turned around.

Neal shifted nervously from foot to foot. The ceremony was about to start, and he didn't see Yuki anywhere. "Where's Yuki?" he asked one of the bridesmaids.

"We left her for a few minutes, to give her some time to meditate before the wedding," said Lady Yoshiko. She smiled at him, or as much as a Yamani can smile, and said, "Don't worry. She'll be here when the ceremony starts."

To pass the time, Neal scanned the crowd. He saw his parents; his mother looked like she was about to cry. Alanna the Lioness and her husband George were there, and so were Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and Commander Buri, Esmond of Nicoline, Prosper of Tameran, Merric of Hollyrose, Faleron of King's Reach, Cleon of Kennan, Dom, Fanche, Kel's parents, Irnai, Numair and Daine, Owen of Jesslaw, Saefas, Seaver of Tasride, Tobe, Lord Wyldon…. Wait! _Lord Wyldon?_

What was the Stump doing here? The Stump _detested_ Neal. The Stump _disliked_ Neal. The Stump _despised_ Neal.

Neal decided it must be some sort of thing ex-training masters do. He continued scanning the crowd. _Yes, that looks like everybody,_ he thought, but it was with a feeling of unease that he realized that Kel wasn't here. He passed it off as helping Yuki, giving her a pep talk or something, but the feeling of unease was still there. Something was not right here.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to make it longer. I am not married, and I really don't know what the priest says, especially in Tortall, so this is made up. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But hey, I've seen people who haven't updated in more than a year, so it's not so bad.

Disclaimer: Look at the site name. Figure it out.

_Ah_, Neal thought. _Here she is. Yuki looks beautiful, all clad in white like that. Does she seem… taller?_

A figure walked down the aisle. She was wearing a gown of cream silk, with a velvet sash that had pearls sewn in, and her train was short, yet elegant. Her veil hid both her face and her hair from view. She was carrying a bouquet of roses, wrapped in green satin ribbon.

The priestess of the Goddess recited the official words of matrimony. Neal took every word to heart. "Do you, Nealan of Queenscove, take Yukimi noh Daiomoru

to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," said Neal.

"Do you, Yukimi noh Daimoru, take Nealan of Queenscove to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," said a voice from the veil. It was Yuki's voice, but it sounded slightly… different. _Must be the veil muffling her voice, is all,_ Neal thought. Still, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was not right. And Kel still wasn't there. His best friend was missing his wedding. Far from it, but he did not know that yet.

"The rings?" said the priestess. Princess Shinkokami offered a ring to Yuki, while Dom came up to Neal to do the same. They slipped the rings on each others' fingers. Neal couldn't help noticing that Yuki's hands had scars on them, when he couldn't remember her hands being anything but perfect. The uneasy feeling intensified.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priestess told Neal. Gently, he lifted Yuki's veil partway and kissed her red lips, in her pale, rice- painted face. But, it was not Yuki's kiss, it was not her lips which he had felt against his so many times. He lifted the veil all of the way, and the newly prounced Mrs. Nealan of Queenscove collapsed into his arms.

Ooh, cliffie. You can probably guess what happened, though.


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry for leaving you like that. I'm, erm, not very good at updating, it seems. Still though, I've been doing it more frequently than some, and I'm updating now. I'll try to update more later on. I made up Neal's mom's name. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, gotta have this first. Don't own it. Wish I owned it, because if I did, it would TOTALLY be KN all the time. sigh

Chapter 4:

Present

Kel's eyes fluttered. There was a hammer pounding in her head, resonating deep within her skull. She groaned, wishing she hadn't woken up. Opening her eyes, she blinked until she adjusted to the light. She was in the infirmary. Duke Baird was sitting beside her bed, looking tired and worn. He smiled wearily as she sat up.

"Good, you're up." He gave her a mug filled with a steaming liquid. "Drink it; it'll make you feel better." She certainly hoped so, because she felt like she had been dragged across the Eastern lands by a mad racehorse. She held her nose as she gulped the stuff down, wincing at the vulgar taste. However, her headache disappeared and she felt much better. She yawned and stretched.

Shouting came from the hall. Vaguely she discerned the words "Yuki" and "my wife". Memories came back in a flash. She jumped up. "I've missed Neal's wedding!" she cried. Duke Baird looked at her. There was something odd in his eyes as he replied, "No, you didn't, my dear."

The Wedding

Neal blinked. One, two, three times. His mind wasn't functioning; he was in a state of shock. Kel – Yuki – wedding – wife – WHAT!

The face uncovered by the lifting of the veil was none other than Kel's. Now Keladry of Queenscove. The guests started to whisper to each other. A lot of "I heard"s came from the area where most of the gossips sat.

Neal looked down at his new wife. Her eyelids were closed, covering her dreamer's eyes. Her delicate nose looked small in her face, but still seemed to belong there. Determination could be seen in her mouth and chin, and Neal knew that her eyes weren't always dreamy. When they were open, that is.

This could not be happening. He pinched himself. When that didn't work, he pinched himself again. He sincerely hoped he was dreaming, or hallucinating. _I mean, sure, maybe I had a crush on her when I was a page, but I wouldn't marry her!_ thought Neal. She was his best friend! What was going on here?

The king strode into the room. In a loud, booming voice, he announced, "I must ask all of you to leave the room immediately except for Nealan of Queenscove, Keladry of Mindelan, Baron Piers and Baroness Ilane of Mindelan, Duke Baird and Duchess Moriana of Queenscove, Daughter Elizabeth, Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop, and Numair Salmalin. Thank you." The guests filed out, casting worried glances over their shoulders.

King Jonathan of Conté turned towards the ones named. "Please, sit down, all of you. We must discuss what has occurred today." They all sat down in the pews (with the exception of Kel, who was simply laid down) and waited. The king sighed. "Obviously, there has been some sort of mistake. Keladry of Mindelan, or, now Keladry of Queenscove, has somehow gotten married to Nealan of Queenscove in the place of Yukimi noh Daiomoru. Now, I must tell you, I do not know if I can reverse this. I may be the king, but marriage is like a coronation; it is magical and not easily irreversible, other than by death. As I have no wish to kill either Keladry or Nealan, it is going to be nigh on impossible for this situation to be reversed."

The ones present mulled this over in their minds. Alanna spoke up. "Jon, where is Yukimi? The one who was supposed to marry Neal?"

The king's bent head rose. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted. "Guards!" he called. "I want you to search for a person gone missing, but tell no one of this except for the other guards taking part in the search." King Jon looked around. "Can anyone here describe her?"

Neal started describing Yuki in a hoarse voice, which felt dry and unused to him. "Yamani, long black hair, about 5'6", black eyes." He listed everything about her he could. The guard bowed and exited.

Neal put his head in his hands in exasperation. There had to be an explanation for this. He smiled wearily at his former knight master, who was patting his back. But what kind of strange explanation could it be?

**A/N:** Hope you liked that chapter. I'll update again soon (hopefully), as I've got the next chapter planned already.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N**: I'm sorry! I know it's been awhile. _Hides in case of missiles being thrown_. If anyone throws tomatoes, I'm using this chapter as a shield. ANYWAY, this is the next installment.

Also, there is a lot of Dom-bashing in this chapter. If you like him, you may want to sort of skip parts. He isn't really THAT dumb, but I loathe him with the flaming passion of a million burning suns, so I portray him rather biasedly (although that's not a word).

Disclaimer: Not mine. Got milk? Milk mine. _insert evil laughter here_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

CHAPTER 5

Domitan of Masbolle ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. A corporal had told him that if he could complete this sheet of math problems he would be promoted. But Dom couldn't for the life of him figure out what 2 + 2 was! It was so HARD.

Behind him, the corporal and a few of his friends were laughing their heads off. Every time Dom asked them what was so funny, they told him that one had just told a funny joke. He supposed it must be true. He believed a lot of things people told him. He also MISTAKENLY believed a lot of things. For example, he believed he was smart. He also believed that Kel liked him. (Privately, Kel thought he was a prat.) _:A/N: I agree with Kel. He is a prat.:_

A man-at-arms came running up to Dom. He waited a few seconds to catch his breath, panting heavily. "Th' Knight Commander wants t' see ya, sah. He says it be urgent," the poor man wheezed. Taking a minute for his minuscule brain to process the two sentences, Dom then set off at a sprint for the Own's HQ.

"Dom, I want you to listen, and listen carefully," began Raoul. Dom nodded; he had learned to nod his head when he was given assignments so that people would think he understood. "Yukimi noh Daiomoru has gone missing. She was the one who was going to marry your cousin Neal. Remember Yuki?" Dom nodded again. "Find her. You are dismissed."

Surprisingly enough, that assignment had been one he paid attention to. First, he started looking through the rooms where Yuki had been seen last: the dressing rooms and surrounding halls, and so forth. Opening a door, he peered into the darkness. Stepping into the room, he tripped over something on the floor. He lit a candle, peering in the gloom. It was a person. Just the person he was looking for, in fact.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neal stared, shaking slightly. Of course, you would probably not expect Neal to be shaking. But these kind of things happen when you have just seen your former fiance's body, surrounded by a pool of blood, in a room near to the dressing room where she had been preparing for their wedding that was supposed to take place that day. Generally, that would make even Neal begin to shake uncontrollably.

Alanna rubbed his back soothingly, humming softly. Normally the Lioness would use her sharp tongue and tell him to deal with it (no pain, no gain, as she liked to say), but these cirumstances were anything but normal. You don't find your fiance's mangled body everyday. She herself felt like shuddering, but she didn't want Neal to get worse than he was. You also don't normally get accidentally married to your best friend everyday, although most people seemed to have forgotten that in light of Yuki's clothing being stained red with her life's blood, but Alanna hadn't. She wondered if Keladry had come to yet, and what Baird would do when she did. Doubtless she would think she had missed the wedding. What irony.

Lord Wyldon stood straight, like the "stump" he was, his face displaying no emotion. Though few had any inkling, he knew more than he let on. He had seen how Keladry's and Nealan's relationship had been all through their training years, and afterwards. Nealan had had a crush on Keladry in the page years, and she likewise; though Nealan's was easy to read, Keladry's was harder. He only noticed it at one Midwinter banquet, when she seemed to smile at him a bit suspiciously. Nealan, of course, had been oblivious. What fools pages could be.

Domitan was munching on an apple the corporal had given him for finishing the math problems. He had promised for a promotion soon. Loudly, the crunching noises continued. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Cru-

"**GET OUT!**" Neal screeched. That was too much. After all that had happened, his idiot cousin had been MUNCHING AN APPLE, even though he was THE PERSON WHO FOUND THE BODY, for figuring out WHAT **2 + 2 **WAS! For crying out loud, the man couldn't even count on his fingers, and he called Neal "Meathead"! This was the last straw. Neal broke down, then and there. Alanna quickly escorted Neal to his rooms, saying he needed rest. She murmured soothing words in his ear, opening the door for Neal and pushing him in his rooms. She then took any breakable objects and enchanted them to be temporarily unbreakable. As an afterthought, she put a short spell on Neal to make sure he wouldn't harm himself. Having him hurt would only worsen the matter.

Alanna then closed the door behind her, leaving Neal to himself. Next on her list of things to do was visit Kel. Purposefully, she strode of down the corridor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N**: So, did ya like it? Hopefully I'll update before 2007. Just kidding. I also hope it was long enough for satisfaction. Cheers.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** Wow. I had a LOT of reviews. There were twenty-some emails in my inbox. That's so COOL! I don't think I've ever gotten that many at once before. It is most awesome.

What with the flood of reviews, look for your username at the end of the chapter. Anywho, here is yet another update! It's quite a long time before 2007; in fact, it's only about halfway through the next school year for me, and I still haven't finished the one I'm on NOW. Although, I do have a month to go... Drat. Ah, well. Despite that, onward through this insane chapter.

Oh, as a final annoying note, I shall try to make Dom appear a _little_ more intelligent. As I said, my opinion of him is biased. He'll still portray somewhat of the jerk he is, however. GAH! I _loathe_ him... (Alanna doesn't like him either. That is the good thing about being able to manipulate characters like this... Yay!)

Disclaimer: Is anybody really that slow? If someone is, they would probably spell it: K-N-O-O-O-T-T-E M-I-E-N-N, when it's really I-T. (Not mine; muahaha!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CHAPTER 6

"Well, um... You see, uh... Um... Uhhhh..."

"Pardon me for my bluntness, your grace, but SPIT IT OUT." Kel said these words icily, her eyes glinting in the lighting of the infirmary. Unfortunately for the lady knight, who would appreciate an answer to her question, this only proceeded to scare the poor Duke Baird of Queenscove further, which made him less likely to emit coherent speech. This was not the result Kel wanted.

Although this particular lady knight was raised in the Yamani Islands, and therefore barely ever showed any sign, whatsoever, of any temper to speak of, much to the dismay of the ill-fated duke this was one of the rare times Kel did. When this event occurred, the wise would either bolt or give her what she wanted. Duke Baird could do neither, and was automatically doomed. Woe to him.

Had it not been for the sudden appearance of the first lady knight, Duke Baird would have most certainly been a luckless fellow. Beneficially for him, he was, so to speak, "saved by the bell." (Considering that the bells of the palace in Corus were loud, obnoxious, and often caused pains in numerous places which resulted in massive headaches the duke had to deal with time and again, in himself and his patients, this is a rather odd phrase to be said about him; those bells usually caused him more harm than help.)

In any case, the Lioness definitely did stride in at that very moment to remove Baird from that angry glare. He, of course, immediately fled, thanking every sacred being in the Divine Realms for his escape.

Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop could and would appease the knowledge of the girl who was lying down in the bed before her. "But," she said with utmost authority. "There are some things you must agree to." Kel nodded, her mask back on her face. "Firstly, do not run after Duke Baird and kill him." Alanna began ticking off on her fingers. "Second, don't run after Neal and kill him. Third, don't run after Dom and kill him. Wait, scratch that; the guy's an idiot. Go ahead and kill him, if you really want. Fourth, don't run after Yuki to kill her, because you can't, but I'll get to that later." Kel blinked confusedly at this, which the red-headed knight before her dismissed with a wave of the hand. "Fifth, don't kill any of the following people; King Jon, Raoul, Queen Thayet, or basically anyone else in the castle. Sixth, don't go off in a tearing rage. STAY IN THIS BED. Lastly, don't kill me; although I doubt you could. If you do any of these, I'll use my Gift to keep you in this bed. Understand?" Kel nodded again.

Alanna's fingers began to glow purple. Gently, she rubbed them against Kel's temples. The girl's muscles relaxed, the tension left. Still doing this, the Lioness began to explain, in a soothing voice, all that she knew had happened since Kel had left Neal's dressing room. In a slight stupor, Kel put a vague, sleepy smile on her face.

She promptly fainted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in a room not too far down the hall, a certain Nealan of Queenscove was banging a certain head against the wall of his room; namely, his own head. Blearily, he wondered why. Shrugging it off, he continued with the treatment. It didn't seem to be doing anything though; he just kept at it.

After pacing a hole in the floor, Neal had thrown himself onto his bed and cried his eyes out. Then, he decided to faint. After finding himself in an uncomfortable position on the floor, consequent of his falling off of the bed, Neal instantly went under his bed to a loose floorboard. Pulling it out revealed a small stash of alcohol, which Neal had reserved for a special occasion. Healers didn't drink often, as magic under intoxication hardly ever worked, but Neal did not care at that moment.

An hour later found him banging his head on the wall. And that, little kids, is why you shouldn't drink. It's bad for you. Remember that.

By that time, it was one in the morning. This resulted in Neal passing out onto his floor. In the long run, that was not going to help his morning hangover. Thankfully, Duke Baird had come to check on his son after he fled, so he put Neal onto a plushy cushion and placed a vial of hangover cure on the night stand. Softly blowing out the candle, he closed the door and walked down the hall. (The duke was in trouble once again, however, as he had forgotten one deity in his relief. This god wasn't pleased.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Kel. Kel? KEL, FOR THE LOVE OF MITHROS, WAKE UP!"

_But it's so comfy..._

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!**_"

_Alright, already, geez..._

Kel opened her eyes, seeing that someone had passed smelling salts under her nose. Alanna stood over her. "Figured that would happen," the redheaded knight told her. "But now that the initial shock is over, YOU have to come with ME to go reassure your husband."

Despite being under the influence of Alanna's gift, Kel's brain had processed what Alanna had explained to her. Right now, her brain was telling her that this was a VERY BAD IDEA.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" However adamant she might be, struggling violently, she was being forced to walk down the hall to Neal. Uh-oh.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

[I hope you're happy. Meanwhile, since purple is so utterly awesome, radiating amazingness throughout why don't you click the little button in the corner? Purple... See ya later!


End file.
